Fulfilling Promise CHAPTER 2
by Whiteholic
Summary: CHAPTER 2...THE END..


Chapter 2 : Promise You My Love

**Ga-Eul**

I'm in my room now. Listening to the music . I'm the first person that he wants to see after he arrived at Korea, he said it yesterday, and that's his promise too. And, he fulfill his promise!! I'm very happy! Yi Jung sunbae is coming back home, and what was he saying yesterday? He wants me to go with him to an exhibition? Tomorrow ? He was saying it, yesterday..

_Flashback_

"_Ga-Eul yang, will you go with me ?"Yi Jung said._

"_Eh??" I was confused, what does he mean?_

"_The day after tomorrow , a ceramic exhibition. After that, I will take you to ice-skate rink. Can you go?"He was smiling hopefully._

_I can't ignore it because I want to go with him and I really miss him.I nooded my head and smile to him. He was smiling too._

"_OK,I will come to your home and pick you up early." He said._

_End of flashback_

I can't speak anything because I'm really happy!! What kind of dress I must wear?? Cute dress to make an innocent look maybe ?? Um..I really confused!! And I remember, when he helped me to give a lesson to my ex-boyfriend, he chose a pink cute dress for me. I fall in love with him after that. I don't know what if that day I didn't meet him. Maybe, I'll be broken-hearted everyday because oh Sung Pyo Oppa. I can't stop smiling. I want to see his and again..

**Yi Jung**

I always wanted to go on with her when I'm still at Sweden. I want to see her cute smile and innocent face, also her blushing face. A ceramic exhibiton is the good start, isn't it?And I'll take her to ice-skate rink. Or maybe I must prepare a fireworks show like 4 years ago?? I can't stop thinking about how to make her can't stop smiling at those day. Now, I'm at F4 lounge with Woo Bin and Ji Hoo. Jun Pyo and Jan Di must be busy because they must prepare for their wedding soon.

"Yi-Jung, please stop to walk around me, I feel dizzy when I see you like that,"Woo Bin warned me. Then,I take a sit beside Ji Hoo.

"What happen to our Cassanova?" Ji Hoo smiling meaningfully.

I can't tell them about what I'm thinking now. What will the world say if they hear a Cassanova like me don't have a brilliant idea to date a girl??

"I know, sure, it must be Ga-Eul right?" Woo Bin said.

"Ah..no..it's not.." I feel nervous when Woo Bin and Ji Hoo see me meaningfully.

"Ah,Yi Jung..You're my best friend since we were kids, I know your character and I can read your mind.." Woo Bin said again. Ji Hoo just smile and then he open his book and start to read again.

"I know..huft…it is my first time…to start a serious relationship with a girl.. But.. I don't know how to make her smiling all long day at our first date..ah I mean, our little step to toward the next level.." I try to explain what's been trouble in my mind.

Woo Bin smiling meaningfully. Ji Hoo closes his book and see me.

"Now, Our Cassanova is changing very much. Thanks to those innocent girl..Hahahaha…" Ji Hoo laughs. What's funny??

"Yi Jung, I tell you, she is just like Jan Di, she likes small things.. Like a surprise," Woo Bin gives me an advice. Small things? I remember, 4 years ago, I just accompanied her to shopping and then we went to the ice-skate rink. Even though it's just fake date (just to make Jan Di and Jun Pyo can going out together), she looked happy at that time. I remember her smile when I snap my fingers and there is fireworks show, she was smiling bright fully. That's just a small things!

"A ceramic exhibition is a good-idea too Yi Jung.. She likes all thing that you likes.. except girl right?" Woo Bin smiling. And I think,he is right.. She loves small things.

2 days later…

**Ga-Eul**

I ready to go. Last night, he sent a message. He said, I must not wear a formal dress. He just wants to see me as myself, as usual. I'm waiting him at my guest room. He said he want to pick me up early. But, there is a question in my mind. Is it a ceramic exhibition in early morning? I'm confused a little bit. Suddenly, my phone's ringing. There is a message from him.

_Good morning Ga-Eul yang. Are you ready? I'm ready now. If you ready, let's go. I'm in front of your house._

I stand up and walking to the door. There isn't an orange sport car. But,there is a man. Yi Jung sunbae is very different this day!He wears a blouse,and wears a black jacket. He doesn't wear formal dress like usual.

"Sunbae.." I call him.

Yi Jung sees me and gives me a smile.

"Ga Eul yang, are you ready?"He asked me.

"Yeah..Usually, you use your sport car… but, today, there isn't your car. What transportation we must take ?" I asked him.

He is smiling. He gives me his hand. I can't ignore it, because, his smile makes me forget anything.

He holds my hand tightly and that morning, we're walking. I can hear my heartbeats. Sunbae…we're just friend or more?

"We'll go for breakfast first,ok?"He smiles.

Then we walk again in the very beautiful morning.

**Yi Jung**

Holding her hand makes me feel calm. I forget that we are still friend, but, I holds her hand very tight and she doesn't ignore it. We go to a terrace café. We sit and looking at the menu. I try to guess what's she likes now?

"Ga-Eul yang, what kind of food you will choose?" I asked her.

"Um…I think, I want to eat some sandwich and a cup of tea," said Ga-Eul.

I call the waiter and mention our food. When we're waiting, we're talking.

"Do you miss me Ga-Eul yang?" I asked and smiles. She looks very confuse to answer it. Am I right?

"Uh…I must say…I miss you..Sunbae..how about you?" Ga-Eul makes me confuse too.

"I miss Korea,and…of course you..and my friends…"I just smiles again.

Then,our food is 're eating and after finish,continue our travelling.

We're going to ceramic exhibition. Sometimes, she shows me some ceramic and ask is this beautiful or not. Every I answer them, she's smiling very beautiful. I want to be with you forever Ga-Eul yang…

**Ga-Eul**

Time is so fast. This morning she picked me early and now, evening has come. I'm very happy today. He's looking is not as usual. We're travelling with train and bus, and walking. He doesn't use his clothes as usual. And he looks very handsome and he's smiling…I can stop myself to see his face. And now, we're at the skating-rink. Like 4 years ago, he holds my hand and we're skating on the ice. Sometimes we're laughing and smiling to each other. And there are many stars tonight, makes me feel this is a very special 're stop skating and stand.

"Are you tired Ga-Eul yang?" he asked me.

"No,I'm very happy. Thank you..Sunbae.."I smile. And he smiles too.

Then, he take a very long breaths and I can hear it.

"I promise you my love Ga-Eul yang,"he said.

I'm very does he mean?

"You know, I was a playboy, but because of you, I'm not a playboy again. 4 years ago, I can't forget Eun Jae, but because of you, I can..Now, I stand beside you, to promise, I really really fall in love with you," He speaks again.

"Sunbae.." I can't imagine he will say this to me!

He snap his finger,likes 4 years the beautiful fireworks is sees my eyes. He holds my hands.

"Would you be my girlfriend,Ga-Eul yang?"

I'm very surprise. I know, I love him too!But, I'm very nervous at this time because he keep looking at my face, and I know, my face is blushing like a tomato.

"I promise, I will love you, and I promise, I will make you smile everyday," He said again.

I can't ignore you,Sunbae..because I love you too…

"Yes…"I answer it and smile to him. He is smiling very bright. Then, he holds my hands again..very tight. And I feel, this is the moment that I wait for a long period.

*****************

2 years later…

**Yi Jung**

I can see her smile very bright today. She looks very beautiful and shining in a beautiful wedding dress that we were choosing together. And, I use the very good tuxedo. This is our special day. We're praying to God and hopes our new life will be full of -Eul yang, I promise you my love…

THE END

NB:If you feel the ending isn't very good,I'm sorry.. I just trying to write my first fanfic..and sorry for the late for reading.. I hope my next fanfic will be good.


End file.
